fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season Two)
Plot The second season of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Its first episode will air in March 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School located in Ocala, Florida. After a year of bonding and fighting the Fugly Hoes are back for another year of shenanigans and adventures. Fierce numbers, bitchy one-liners, and pop culture! This season will still run with the same theme of the Fugly Hoes tackling their own personal demons, but also new characters will be introduced. New antagonists for our beloved characters to deal with. On March 8th, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a third season due to massive ratings and reviews from Season One. It is expected for a Summer 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Michael J. Willet' as Joe Sweeting (8/26) *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Bruno (8/26) *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (8/26) *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (8/26) *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson (8/26) *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas (8/26) *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (8/26) *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (8/26) *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx (8/26) *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears (8/26) *'Danai Gurira' as Mrs. Clarke (8/26) Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall (8/26) *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (8/26) *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (7/26) *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (7/26) *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (7/26) *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (5/26) *'Tyler Posey' as Mr. Adams (5/26) *'Queen Latifah' as Ms. Daniels (4/26) *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (2/26) *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (2/26) *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (1/26) Guest Cast *'Ki Hong Lee' as Carl Preston (2/26) *'Sonequa Martin-Green' as Miss. Scott (2/26) *'Amanda Bynes' as Mrs. Cooper (2/26) *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (1/26) *'Alexander Ludwig' as Felix Everest (1/26) *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (0/26) *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (0/26) *'James Denton' as Mr. Cliff (0/26) *'Melissa McCarthy' as Ms. Cross (0/26) *'Lucas Till' as Daniel (0/26) Special Guest Stars *'Margot Robbie' as Margot Ogilvie-Nederberg (1/26) *'Famke Janssen' as Jessica Sweeting (2/26) *'Shannen Doherty '''as Serena Walsh (1/26) *'Eion Bailey as Thomas Sweeting (1/26) *'Blake Jenner '''as Derek Anderson (1/26) *'Alyssa Shafer as Young Lily Bruno (1/26) Episodes Songs See List of Songs from the Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Attendance Main Events Alison *Alison and Nathan's PR stunt of a relationship. *Alison reveals that she's still a virgin. Becca *Becca spends a lot of time with the godess of lezzie love, Jackie. Sydney *Sydney's sojourn in rehab over the summer. **Sydney and Lily's growing friendship. Angelika *Angelika starts working as a lifeguard on the beach and saves a guy from drowning. **Angelika's consequent fame resulting from the viral video that came of it. **Angelika meeting Carl. *Angelika and Zach's growing friendship. Zach *Zach finally gets over Joe. **Zach and Nathan's secret relationship. *Zach and Angelika's growing friendship. Nathan *Nathan and Zach's secret relationship. *Nathan's sexual abuse. Maya *Maya and Matt's horrible first attempt at sex. **Maya and Matt's amazing second attempt at sex. Matt *Maya and Matt's horrible first attempt at sex. **Maya and Matt's amazing second attempt at sex. Joe *Joe lives with his estranged dad over the summer. *Joe has difficulty getting used to the new dynamic back at school. Lily *Lily and Sydney's growing friendship. *Lily and Alex' secret relationship. Kyle *Kyle stays with his grandmother, Pearl, in Bora-Bora over the summer. *Kyle getting over Joe. Cass *Cass has finally gotten rid of her cancer. Perry Jackie *Jackie and Becca have been spending a lot of time together. Mrs. Clarke Recurring Note-Worthies *The Note-Worthy recruit one new member. Rules *One character cannot sing more than four times in an episode. *One character cannot occupy more than 1 key plot. (E.G; if Sydney is the A plot she cannot be the B or C plot or heavily involved) *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *You must finish any episode you start *You must complete any episode you start within three days or less Gallery FHR_Lily_Sweeting.jpg|Lily Bruno ZachBirch.jpg|Zach Foxx SydneyWalshFHR.JPG|Sydney Walsh NathanAndersonFHR.jpg|Nathan Anderson MayaDumas.png|Maya Dumas MattDalesFHR.png|Matthew Dales Jr. KyleOgilvieFHR.jpg|Kyle Ogilvie JoeSweetingFHR.jpg|Joe Sweeting AngKuzzFHR.jpg|Angelika Kuzz AlisonSpears.png|Alison Spears PerryDahir.png|Perry Dahir CassWinters.jpg|Cass Winters JackieStClare.jpg|Jackie St. Clare EmmaSpears.jpg|Emma Spears BeccaMarshall.jpg|Becca Marshall AlyssaFowble.jpg|Alyssa Fowble FHRKaren.jpg|Karen Clarke ClareBirch.jpg|Veronica Foxx DanielBirch.jpg|Robert Foxx JamieBirch.jpg|Brandon Foxx SerenaWalsh.jpg|Serena Walsh JamesWalsh.jpg|James Walsh Gallery-1450882133-sasha-pieterse-engaged.jpg|Ashley Walsh JaneAnderson.jpg|Jane Anderson LisaAnderson.jpg|Lisa Anderson OliviaAnderson.jpg|Olivia Anderson PeterAnderson.jpg|Peter Anderson DerekAnderson.png|Derek Anderson DavidAnderson.jpg|David Anderson BlairAnderson.jpg|Blair Anderson JasonDumas.png|Jason Dumas LolaDumas.jpeg|Lola Dumas SashaDalesFHR.jpg|Cristina Dales MarshallDalesFHR.png|Matthew Dales Sr. JennyDalesFHR.jpg|Josephine Dales Eugene Ogilvie.jpg|Eugene Ogilvie Buffy Ogilvie.jpg|Buffy Ogilvie FarrahSweetingFHR.jpg|Jessica Sweeting MichaelSweetingFHR.jpg|Thomas Sweeting IngridKuzzFHR.jpg|Ingrid Kuzz JakobKuzzFHR.jpg|Jakob Kuzz FHRLenord.jpg|Lenord Cliff FHRRick.jpg|Rick Adams FHRRose.jpg|Rose Cooper FHRShelley.jpg|Shelly Daniels FHRJamie.png|Jamie Scott Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Seasons